


Together

by RavenWolf48



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age of Ultron Fix-It, Avengers Family, Avengers recoincile, Civil War Fix-It, Endgame Fix-It, F/F, F/M, No Angst, endgame spoilers, everyone gets a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: He held the stones.He held them by his own.Until he didn't have to.





	1. One Shot

 

 _"I said we'll lose, you said together. Well guess what Cap? **You weren't there**_."

 

" _No trust. **Liar**_ **.** "

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I am...inevitable." Thanos snapped for a third time and smiled, knowing he won. 

But Tony knew otherwise. 

Thanos was in shock, staring at his wrist before he looked over at Tony. Tony smirked, wincing only slightly as he revealed the stones on his wrist. The nanotech took nicely, melding the stones with its own substance. He turned to Thanos, not being able to help the shit-eating grin on his face even as he felt himself fading away, his strength being sapped slowly away from him. 

"And I..." Tony breathed in deeply, trying to push past the pain. "Am...Iron Man." He closes his eyes but opens them again in defiance. 

He was in pain but he would take it just to see the gob-smacked look on Thanos's face. He would die but he would die spitting in the face of Thanos the man who  _murdered his child_ - 

A hand grabbed his arm. 

Tony felt a new surge of strength and he gasped loudly as he turned his head to see who had grabbed him. It was the Quill person - the Star-Lord. He was yelling something but an intense ringing started in his ears, blowing anything he said out of proportion. 

And then the green lady was hanging onto the Quill and then the girl with the antennas. And the aliens all clasped onto each other, forming a ring as Carol gripped and Pepper and Peter and then Bruce and Scott and Hope. 

It went on and on, circling around Thanos as Tony felt the pain ebbing away. It was just him and the stones and everyone else. 

 _Not alone_. 

 _Not by myself_. 

It didn't matter that he had wanted to make a statement; that he  _could_ take Thanos on his own. He wouldn't die today. 

And there was no 'I' in team right? 

Tony was able to stand, a little wobbly but a strong calloused hand gripped his and helped him to his feet fully. He turned to see Steve. It was then that he noticed that the power from the stones had been coursing through his veins. The different colors glowed against his pale skin and he noticed it in the other's veins. 

Specifically Steve's. 

Tony looked at Steve, shocked and nervous. Maybe a bit brash too. But Steve looks at him - dead in the eyes - remorse written all over his face and whispers, " _Together_."

 _You said together_. 

Tony swallowed. "I stand corrected." His voice was loud. A lot louder than he had expected and a lot stronger too. "It's not me. And  _we are the_ ** _Avengers_**." 

Tony lifted his arm that Quill was holding onto and  _snapped_. 


	2. Based off

Based off this:

 

 


End file.
